h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheer Tryouts
Plot Bella wants to tryout for "The Cheera Divas' but is more afraid of whatr her friends w ill think then Angela. She decides to tryot first then tell them. Unfortunatly, the girls catch her as she is entering the gymnasium i her cheer suit. "Hey" Cleo called out. "What are you doing? Class is this way". "Hey," Bella says "Oh you mean this isn't class dress up like a cheerleader and pretend your going to the gym to try out day? Oh! My bad" Bella tries to make things lass akward but relizes she making it more werid so she blurtsout. "Ok, I really wanted to try out but I couldn't tell you because I was embarrased. Embarassed, scared, horrified that you think of me as one of them." Bella said crying. "I don't want to be one of them. I just want t be your friend and I relize I should've told you. But I was afraid. I was going to tell but just after I try out. I thought you would think of me as Angela #3" "Number 3?" Emma asked. "Brittany" Bella said. "Oh. Continue" Emma said. "Thank you. I just don't want you to hate me. Please don't. Please don't say you hate me. Please" Bella said starting to cry again. "Of course we don't hate you." Rikki said. "But you lied to us. Before in the morning we were asking if you we're gonna tryout you said 'No way it's stupid'. Cleo said. "Well appearently it's not stupid to you anymore you lied to us. Now we can never trust you" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki walked away 3 minutes before the bell rang. Bella sighed as she walked into the gym. As the other girls audition Bella coud'nt help but notice Catrina. She wasn't even in the right uniform she was wearing pigtails and a pink and yellow cheersuit. "Bella Hartley!" Bella heard Angela call out. Bella took a deep breath and walked up to the floor. "I'm Bella Hartley, obviously. Haha and umm. And I will be doing a cheer that I wrote. Bella does her cheer. She see's Brittany send Angela a text during it. When Angela recieves the text she smiles. Bella couldn't help to think the text was about her. Bella finishes her cheer and everyone claps. Bella goes back to her seat. "Catrina Bennet!" Brittany said. Catrina walked up and said "I Will Be cheering along to a video I did with the theme space cheerleading. Oh ya" Catrina cheered along to her video. Bella laughed at some points. It was a pretty stupidly funny video and cheer. After her cheer she sat back down. The tryouts were finished. Angela and Brittany sood up. "Tommorow you will see your name on the list in the hallway" Angela said. "If your name is there then well your in!" Brittany stated. "Later Losers" Angela and Brittany said at the same time as they left. Bella was eager. The next day, the fist thing Bella did was rush to the board "Hannah Gord, Ya yeah blah blah. Whatever! Ha Bella Hartley. BELLA HARTLEY! AHHAAH! AHH AH! OMG I MADE IT MADE IT! YESS! WOO!" Bella screamed with joy.Bella then relized everyone was staring at her. "Mind your own beeswax" Bella said. Everyone kept staring. Bella walked away with joy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1